1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly connecting with a cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,572 issued to Ishii et al. discloses a cable connector used in network communication. The Ishii cable connector comprises a housing, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the housing, and a signal transmission cable electrically connected with the terminals. The housing has a cable insertion end and a mating end opposite to the cable insertion end for mating with another connector. A plurality of terminal channels are defined adjacent to the mating end for receiving the terminals, and a rectangular cavity communicating with the terminal channels extends from the cable insertion end for receiving one end of the cable. In assembly, the cable is inserted into the rectangular cavity from the cable insertion end, and connected with the terminals. However, the cable is circular, there are gaps between the circular cable and the rectangular cavity. During the insert molding process for forming a jacket between the cable and the connector housing, the hot plastic may flow into the terminal channels through the gaps, which may be seriously influence electric performance of the terminals.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is needed to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.